


Strange magic at work

by Akio_demi_king_of_rage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Breakup, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Self-Harm, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_demi_king_of_rage/pseuds/Akio_demi_king_of_rage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the kingdom of fiore , two new people just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of magnolia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

One day in the kingdom of fiore two new people just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of magnolia. Their names are Akio Matsuoka and Iraku yuuki, and even though they knew exactly where they were, they had no idea that they might be stuck there for a very long time. Suddenly Akio had spotted Happy flying towards fairy tail, “come on Ira, let’s follow Happy to Fairy tail” he said. So off they went following the blue flying cat. Once they had arrived at Fairy tail they went inside and were greeted by Mira-Jane. “Nice to meet you, what brings you to Fairy tail?”. Ira explained everything that happened to them and Mira introduced them to master Makarov. Mira told the master everything she was told by Ira, “I’m afraid I have no idea what type of magic this is so you two might be stuck here for awhile”. “I wonder if we can do magic” Akio said to Ira. He clicked his fingers and was able to summon flames. Ira flexed her right hand and was able to requip into battle armour, she flexed her other hand and froze a jug of water instantaneously. “Looks like we are able to do magic” she said. Master Makarov talked both of them into joining Fairy tail “at least until we can figure out how you got to our world”. They both became fully fledged members of Fairy tail. Levy walked over to Akio and they started a conversation "hi, nice to meet you, I'm Levy Mcgarden" "nice to meet you too, my names Akio Matsuoka but you can just call me Akio" replied Akio, meanwhile Ira was distracted by the fun in Fairy tail to notice Lucy coming over to her "hi your the new girl, nice to meet you, my name's Lucy". "Hi, yeah I'm new her, my name's Iraku yuuki but everyone calls me Ira"she said to Lucy. Just as Lucy was about to say something else, Erza bursted in the doors of Fairy tail " so I here there is another wizard that can use requip magic as well". Erza walked over to Lucy and Iraku " so your the new wizard that can also do requip magic". "Hi, nice to meet you, my name's Iraku but everyone just calls me Ira. Yeah I can do requip magic as well". Erza started to blush when she properly looked at Iraku, she ran out the doors of the guild, "what is happening to me, I thought I only liked boy's" she said to herself as she ran to her dorm. Akio came over to Lucy and Iraku, "hey Ira could I talk to you in private". "Sure, let's go for a walk in town so we can talk" replied Ira. They headed into town "this is awesome, I think there was a reason why we we're sent here" said Akio, "we have already made new friends here". "Yeah, we have made friends, I feel like we belong here" said Iraku "it's also cool that we are able to do magic". They both headed back to the guild so that they could form a team to do job requests. When they got back to the guild they had learnt that Levy's team had split up. Akio went over to Levy and saw that she was crying, "hey Levy, what happened to jet and droy". "They just split up our team and quit the guild" said Levy as she was crying. Akio hugged her tight and said "don't worry Levy, you can form a team with me and Ira ". Are you sure it's not a problem" asked Levy. "Its no problem at all" replied Ira. So the three of them had formed a new team, they decided to call the team The Legion Of Flaming Intentions. That night Ira moved into Fairy tail's female dorm, and Akio moved in with Natsu and Happy until he was able to save up enough for his own place. "It will be fun having another fire wizard here" said Natsu.


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio was walking through town and saw Levy crying.

The next morning as Akio was walking to the guild he saw Levy crying, he walked over to her "hey Levy, why are you sad". "I saw Jet and Droy earlier in town" she sniffled as she answered him. Akio hugged her "come with me for a walk so we can chat" he took her hand and brought her for a walk. "Where are we going" asked Levy. "We are going for a walk to the east forest so we can chat", he noticed the self harm scars on her wrist but he didn't say anything to her. They reached the east forest "I've noticed the self harm scars on your wrist" Akio said to Levy. "I didn't mean for you to see them" she said as she cried into his chest. "You don't have to deal with this alone" Akio said to her "I'm here for you". he hugged her tight and she leaned in and kissed him "lets head back to the guild to find a job". Meanwhile back at the Fairy tail female dorm there was a knock on Ira's door, "come in". It was Erza that entered into the room "can I talk with you Ira" she asked. Ira pointed to a chair "sure you can, take a seat and we can talk". "I think I'm falling for you, but I'm scared of what everyone in the guild will think" said Erza. "You shouldn't care what people think" exclaimed Ira. She saw that Erza was crying and she sat down beside her and hugged her "hey don't cry, I feel the same way about you and I don't care what anyone thinks" Erza leaned in and kissed her. "Let's head to the guild, Akio is probably looking for a job for us to do". They held hands on the way back to the guild. When they got back to the guild Ira saw Levy and Akio holding hands over at the job request board "would you like to join us on a job" she asked Erza."Sure I would, we could do an S-class quest" .They went over to Levy and Akio "hey guys, Erza's gonna join us on a job so we can do an S-class quest".


	3. S-class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them found a job request that was pretty tough but the reward was 4,000,000j.

"This looks like a good job to do, and the reward is huge" said Akio. The job was to get rid of 50 Vulcan's and a blizzardvern from attacking a cabin on mount hakobe. "No wonder it's an S-class quest, there are so many monsters to defeat" exclaimed Levy. They decided that they would do that job, so they let master Makarov know which job they'd be doing and off they went. They went to pack what they needed for the job as it would take at least two days to complete. All four of them met up back in town "so now that we are all prepared let's head to mount hakobe" said Erza. As soon as they arrived at mount hakobe it had already got too dark to continue on "Lets put up our tents here for the night" Akio said to them. "Hey Akio, can I talk to you about something" asked Ira. "Sure, let's go for a walk but not too far" ,he replied, "hey Erza, Levy, me and Ira are going for a walk to make sure the area is clear". "What's up Ira" asked Akio as they walked through the snow. "This morning me and Erza had a moment and we kissed but she is scared of what the guild will think" replied Ira "what do we do". "How about you both talk to the master when we get back from this job" he answered. They headed back to camp and went to bed for the night. The next morning they headed towards the cabin and found the 50 Vulcan's on the way to attack the cabin. Akio ran up to them and knocked one of the Vulcan's out with his fire magic "your all going down". After about an hour of fighting they defeated all the Vulcan's "all right, now all we have to do is get rid of the blizzardvern and the job will be done" exclaimed Akio. Suddenly one of the Vulcan's got up and hurt Levy. Akio ran over and burnt the Vulcan to a crisp "hold on Levy, I'll heal you with my healing magic". "Wait since when can you do that type of spell, I thought that was lost magic" said Erza as Akio healed Levy. "I figured it out last night when you were all asleep"he said with a smile. As soon as Levy was healed they continued onwards until they came across the blizzardvern. "This is going to be a hard fight as this monster is tough to beat" said Erza, "but we can do it if we all work together".


	4. The hard battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had stumbled upon the blizzardvern. Akio was the first one to attack it.

Akio rushed ahead of the others to take on the blizzardvern so he could weaken it a bit "come on ice breath, you an me's gonna dance". He used the lost magic flames of emotion and weekend the monster a bit by the time the others got there. "Requip" said both Ira and Erza at the same time, Erza had requipped into her black wing armour while Ira had requipped into her purgatory armour. The blizzardvern froze Erza with his ice breath, "now your gonna pay" shouted Ira.Levy was busy placing runes around the cabin and also near the path from the cabin into town so that the monsters couldn't get near the people that lived there. After a long time fighting, they were getting tired "right, I'm gunna take this from here guys" said Akio to them. "Fairy law" he said and the whole mountain was covered in a bright light that could be seen for miles. "Where did you learn to do that spell" Levy said to him as the light subsided. "I dunno, it just came to me" . As soon as the light fully subsided, they saw that the blizzardvern had been defeated. Akio walked to a frozen Erza with flaming hands "time to bring back our friend here". Once she was unfrozen she ran over and hugged Ira "I'm sorry I didn't see that coming, I wanted to be here to protect you from getting hurt because I care about you a lot" she said, she leaned in and kissed Ira in front of Akio and Levy "I don't care who knows, I love you Ira". "I love you too Erza". As soon as they got cleaned and healed up they went and collected there reward and headed back to the guild where they had no idea of the news they would receive when they got back.


	5. Unexpected news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back to the guild there was a lot of noise as the master was about to give some news.

As soon as they got back to the guild there was a commotion "what's going on here"asked Levy. The master got up on the stage "right everyone, listen up, it's time for the S-class trials to begin again, but this year is different as three of the contestants that finish will become S-class wizards". Everyone was talking at once with excitement. The master ordered everyone to be quiet "the wizards this year are Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, our newcomers Akio and Iraku, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Cana, and Wendy, "the wizards chosen shall choose their partner, but choose wisely". Erza got on stage alongside the other S-class wizards "like always some of you will have to fight against us that are already S-class to progress to the next round". She stepped aside to let the master speak again, "this year the competition will once be held again on Fairy tail's hollow ground, tenrou island. Now choose your partners that will help you along the way and with your training , you have one week to train, after that all of those taking part and their partners will meet at port hargeon and we shall set sale for tenroe island". "Hey Levy, you wanna be my partner" asked Akio. "Sure, I'd love to be your partner". The teams we're finalised, they were Akio/Levy, Iraku/Freed, Wendy/Romeo, Natsu/Happy, Gray/Loke, Elfman/Evergreen, Lisanna/Bickslow, Juvia/Gajeel. Lucy/Bisca, and Cana/Alzack. "I might have to fight my beloved" said Juvia. "Get a hold of yourself woman".Gajeel said to her. "Hey my love, I hope you don't mind that I'm helping Gray again this year" Loke said to Lucy. "Well it's not like I had a choice, you promised that you'd help him become an S-class wizard someday" Lucy replied. "Welcome back Loke, I know this time I'll make it to S-class" said Gray. "In your dreams ice breath" shouted Natsu. "You looking for a fight flame brain" shouted Gray. The master stood up to speak again, "stop fighting Natsu and Gray, now that the teams have been chosen I wish you all the best in your training over the next week". They all headed of to do their weeks worth of training.


	6. Training time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went their separate ways so they could do a week of training for the upcoming S-class trials.

The next day everyone went with their partners to different locations so they could do their training. "I'm so gonna become an S-class wizard"Akio said to Levy as they headed to the east first to do their training. She took his hand "Ill still love you even if you don't make it to the top three". Meanwhile on the other side of magnolia Iraku and fFreed were heading to mount altana to do their training, "so I see that your fitting in nicely at the guild" said Freed. "Yeah, I am settling in" she replied. "Hey Freed, before we start training, could I talk to you about something". "Let me guess, you want to talk about you and Erza. She already confided in me about it" he said to her. "Its great that she found someone who makes her happy" he said as he smiled, "I haven't seen her that happy in a long time". "We are both afraid of what the guild will think of it" said Iraku. Don't worry, the rest of the guild will be OK with it, trust me" replied Freed. They reached mount altana and began their training. Back at Natsu and Happy's place the two of them we're training in their back garden, "this year I'm finally gonna be as to defeat Gildarts once I get a lot stronger". "Aye sir". "Come on you puny wizard, if you want to become an S-class wizard you might have to fight Gray, so man up will you" Gajeel shouted at Juvia. They had been doing their training at the beach where Juvia was stronger because of all the water. "I'm not sure I can hurt Gray-sama, I care about him too much" exclaimed Juvie. "You are pathetic woman, get back to your training" shouted Gajeel. After a tough week of intense training they all met at port hargeon where the master was waiting on a ship "well come on you lot, it's time to head to tenrou island". They all got aboard ant set sail for tenrou island.


	7. Tenrou island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set sail to Tenrou island, and as always Natsu had motion sickness so he couldn't move.

All of them had gotten on the boat and they set sail for Tenrou island, as always Natsu couldn't move cause his motion sickness had gotten the better of him. "What's the matter flame brain, feeling nauseous" laughed Gray. "Shut up ice breath or I'm going to h...." he said but couldn't finish his sentence as he was about to throw up over board. "Your such a lightweight when it comes to travelling" said Lucy. Everyone was laughing at Natsu. Suddenly the boat had stopped about 50km away from Tenrou island "right kids, this is the first part of your trials, you must make it to the island by yourself in an hour, and just to make it more interesting I have added some booby traps in the water, said the master, "once you get ashore you and your partner will each choose a pathway to make it to the next round, but be warned as on these paths there are things put in place to test you. Also the other S-class wizards are spread out on the pathways to test you. Good luck, your time starts now". The first ones off the boat were Akio and Levy, "good work on putting up that barrier spell Levy" said Akio. "Thank you, by the way, I didn't know that you could fly" she said as she held on tightly to Akio as the zoomed towards the island at mach 10. "Yeah, I just figured it out the other day after we had finished training for the evening" he replied. They reached the shore in a matter of seconds and saw that Iraku and Freed had broken trough Levy's barrier and weren't that far behind. They chose the first path but they didn't realise that by choosing that path they would have to fight Laxus to progress to the next round. Iraku and Freed arrived on shore minutes later and had chosen path 5, they didn't know that on that path Erza was waiting for, this was going to be an interesting match between the two lovers, By the end of the hour that was set for them everyone had reached the shore and chosen a path, the last ones to reach the shore just before the hour was up were Natsu and Happy and they chose the last path wich was path 3 that had the last S-class wizard known as Gildarts on it. Natsu was more than prepared to take on his friend again to see who would be victorious. Meanwhile on path 1 Akio and Levy had run into Laxus "Ill put it simple for you, if you defeat me you will progress on, and master made the rules so that I cant use my full power on you as this has to be fair for you" he said to them. Akio transformed into a flaming dragon using his transform magic and Levy had put up a barrier around Laxus so that he couldn't escape his fate. After what seemed like hours fighting Laxus they had finally beaten him and progressed on to the next round. When they had gotten clear of the pathway they found a clearing where the master and the other 7 wizards that got through were waiting. The 8 wizards that were through to the next round were Akio/Levy, Iraku/Freed, Natsu/Happy, Gray/Loke, Juvia/Gajeel, Elfman/Evergreen, Wendy/Romeo and finally Cana/Alzack. The stood up on the rock he was sitting on and spoke to the group, "congrats on making it this far, the next round is to find master Mavis grave hidden somewhere on the island, Ill be waiting there for you there. There will be more challenges along the way for you and they will be a bit harder than your previous challenges, now I wish you all good luck in finding the grave. First 6 there will progress on to the next round".


	8. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two was going to begin shortly after everyone had food and drink to keep up their energy levels.

"Hey Ira, how'd you get on. What was your challenge" asked Akio with a hint of pain in his voice. "Hey Akio, well me and Freed thought we had got the serenity route but we we're wrong because we had to face of against Erza" replied Irak with a hint of sadness in her voice. "What about you, how'd you do". "Well me and Levy had to fight Laxus, it was pretty tough but we managed to beat him"

"I finally managed to beat old man Gildarts" cried Natsu with tears of joy. "Aye sir". Gray stood up "well me and Like had it easy. We got the serenity route and those challenges in there were way too easy". Elfman was crying in the corner "I can't believe I had to fight my little sister, it was terrible". Evergreen slapped him on the jaw "pull yourself together, I'm sure Lisanna and Bickslow didn't mind that they lost".

"Juvia's challenge was tough, we had to navigate trough a maze in dim light". Hey Wendy, how'd you do, did you have to fight Mira or did you fight Lucy and Bisca" asked Natsu happily. "It was hard, we had to fight Lucy and Bisca. Lucy's spirits are scary. You don't wanna mess with any of them". Cana stood up firmly "you all think that was bad. Ours was the worst. We barely managed as we had to fight the she-devil herself. I think I'm gonna have nightmares". 

A bell rang loudly in the distance to sound the start of the next round. Everyone ran off to try and find the first master's grave. Along the way Akio and Levy ran into Cana and Alzack. "So it looms like we will have to fight the two of you to pass. Meanwhile further ahead Iraku and Freed had to fight against Juvia and Gajeel. "Come on water girl, I've been itching to fight against you as water has no affect on me" shouted Iraku. After an hour of fighting the victorious teams were Akio/Levy and Iraku/Freed. Everyone was getting tired of searching the island for the grave of the first master. Akio and Levy spotted Makarov father hours of searching and ran towards him "yay we are the first ones here" both of them shouted at the same time jumping up and down.

"Congrats on finding the grave first" said Makarov. Two hours later the other four teams had arrived at the grave. Those teams that were trough to the next round we're Akio/Levy, Iraku/Freed, Natsu/Happy, Gray/Loke, Wendy/Romeo and finally Elfman/Evergreen.

Master Makarove stood up on a rock to speak "well done on finding the grave of the first master, however, the next round is the final round". "What is it gramps" asked Natsu. "The six teams remaining will have to fight, those teams are Akio/Levy-Natsu/Happy, Iraku/Freed-Elfman/Evergreen, and finally Wendy/Romeo-Gray/Loke. "The battels will commence tomorrow spread out across the island, I wish you all the best of luck".

They all went to their team campsites for the night so they could rest up for the day ahead of them. "Today was fun" Akio said to Levy. "Yeah it was". Both of them lay down beside each other and Akio cuddled Levy to keep her warm. Iraku got out of her own tent and went over to Erza's tent, "hey Erza, I can't sleep. Mind if I join you". "No problem" replied Erza. Iraku lay down beside her and Erza cuddled her to keep her warm. So everyone else was asleep in their separate tents while Akio and Levy shared a tent and cuddles, and Erza and Iraku shared a tent and cuddles. They all needed a lot of rest for the fights tomorrow that would determine the new three S-class wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind decided to upload a chapter a day so I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.


	9. The final round, aka the fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final round was about to begin, and everyone was pumped up for the battle to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual.

They all woke up the next morning and got ready for their final round which would be a tough one. Everyone went to the big tent that was set up for breakfast for them before they started their final round.

"Morning everyone, I trust you all had a good sleep last night", said the master at breakfast, "this final round may be a tough one for you all, but whoever comes out victorious, I just want you all to know that I love each and everyone of you all the same". They had finished their breakfast and the teams that we're fighting each other spread out across the island and waited for the bell to begin.

The bell rang out in the distance to signal the start of the final round. In the forest the teams fighting were Akio/Levy against Natsu/Happy. "So it looks like we are fighting against the two of you" exclaimed Akio, "I'm not going to take it easy on you Natsu". "Bring it on, your all talk, let's just get to the fighting already". Akio stepped forward "if you insist, but I warn you my takeover magic will hurt you" "take-over" he yelled with an emphasis on the over. He transformed into his most powerfull full body takeover, the black/red hybrid demon dragon of hell. They went head on into battle.

Meanwhile at the beach Iraku/Freed were battling against Elfman/Evergreen. "It takes a real man to defeat you two" said Elfman. "Be quiet and let's fight already" said Iraku, she had requipped into her strongest armour ever, the deadly goddess athena armour. Freed trapped Evergreen in a binding circle of pain and agony "even tough your one of the thunder legion I'll still have to defeat you today so we can win. "Dam you Freed" she said in agony.

On the other side of the island Wendy/Romeo we're getting ready to take on Gray/Loke. "Roar of the sky dragon". That knocked Gray back quite a bit. "Regalus impact" roared Loke and he punched Romeo and sent him flying "sorry kid".

Back in the forest Happy had been defeated by Levy. "Your gonna pay for hurting Happy" shouted Natsu as he burnt Levy. "Levy" screamed Akio, he rushed over to her "why don't you take a rest while I defeat Natsu". "OK, good luck" she replied and gave him a kiss for good luck. "Now your gonna pay for burning my girlfriend, I'm gonna hurt you so bad you'll be running away crying for the master" shouted Akio.."Black demon's dark rage" he said, black shadows gathered around his right fist, he gave Natsu a punch in the face which sent him flying backwards, "blue dragons dark magic roar" he shouted and he blew piping hot dark blue flames at Natsu which knocked him out cold. "Yay, you done it Akio you defeated Natsu" said Levy with happiness, let's head back to the master. So they headed back to the master at camp.

"Congrats you two, you defeated Natsu and Happy" said the master when they made it back. Erza stepped forward "congratulations on becoming an S-class wizard" she said to Akio, "I know your gonna make us proud".

Back at the beach Evergreen had been knocked out by Freed, "I need to take a break, you've got this Ira, I believe in you". Iraku charged onto battle against Elfman who had transformed into beast soul "golden lightning power punch" she roared and knocked him out cold with one punch. "Remind me never to get on your bad side" said Freed jokingly "you look a lot scarier and stronger than Erza while your in that armour". The both of them headed back to the camp where they were greeted with a lot of congratulations.

"Well done Ira, I'm proud that you made it to S-class rank" said Erza with glee as she hugged her tightly. "Hey Ira, well done on becoming S-class" said her friend Akio. "You too Akio".

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, the last fight was well underway with Loke knocked out and Romeo taking a rest as he was too sore to continue. "Sky dragon's claw" shouted Wendy as she scratched Gray with a powerful blow. "Ice make: hammer" shouted Gray and a giant hammer made of ice appeared above Wendy. "Sky dragon's roar" she soured and destroyed the ice hammer. "Sky dragon's wave wind" a huge tornado appeared and sucked up Gray and slammed him into a lot of trees. "Thats not gonna do anything" laughed Gray "ice devil's zeroth destruction bow" he roared, after defeating Romeo and Wendy Loke reappeared and he and Gray headed back to camp.

Everyone else finally got back to camp "settle down everyone, this years S-class wizards are Akio matsuoka, Iraku Yuuki and finally Gray fullbuster" said the master. "No fair, how come ice breath makes it to S-class before me" cried Natsu. "You looking for a fight flame head". 'Stop it both of you, now as I was saying, Congrats to our newest S-class wizaers. Now let's head home to celebrate". They all headed back to the boat to head home.

"That takeover you used was pretty tough and creepy" Natsu said to Akio on the way back to the boat. Erza had heard about Iraku's fighting from Elfman, "where did you squire that one of a kind rare armour" she asked Ira. "After we split the reward from our last job I went shopping out of town and saw it in a shop window and went in and bought it. It was really expensive tho but it was worth it.

They all reached the boat and climbed aboard and set sail for port hargeon so they could head back to the guild to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna upload two chapters today. Feel free to comment or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, snotra1234.tumblr.


	10. Hard times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your friends will believe in your potential, your enemies will make you live up to it."
> 
> Tim Fargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry for this chapter, but I felt a change was in order. Thanks for those of you read this. It means a lot to me.

Three months had passed since Ira, Akio and Gray had made it to S-class. She had been doing a lot more jobs with her team mates than they had ever done before.

One day Iraku had seen Mira while she was taking a walk trough south gate park. She went over to her and had seen that she had been crying.

"Hey Mira, why are you crying" she had asked. Mira had looked up to see who it was " oh, hi Ira, it's nothing don't worry about it" she had ran off back to the guild before Ira could ask her anymore questions. Her heart was beating fast while she was sitting beside Mira. Could it be that she was developing feelings for her.

She decided to go to the guild to talk with Mira in private to find out what the story was.

As soon as she got to the guild she went over to Mira "hey, I need to talk to you about earlier and I'm not taking no for an answer". "Alright, let's go for a walk" said Mira sheepishly.

The both of them headed into town where they could talk. "So why did you run off like that on me earlier" asked Ira. "Its not that I wanted to run off, I had to do it because I started developing feelings for you" answered Mira.

"Seriously, you too" said Ira, "I'm not sure tho as I'm with Erza and I don't want to hurt her feelings but....". She was cut short as Mira kissed her passionetly. Ira blushed but kissed her back "what are we going to do about this, I mean Erza's bound to find out about it". "I'm not sure, but what I am sure of is that I love you Ira". "I love you too Mira". 

They both headed back to the guild. Ira was afraid of when Erza would get back fro her job.

An hour later the doors of the guild flew open and Erza stormed in and went over to Ira. "We need to talk". They both headed out for a bit. "How could you do this to me Ira, I thought you loved me". "I do love you, but I'm not sure I love you that much anymore" replied Ira. "Fine, maybe we should breakup then" said Erza. "Fine" said Ira.

She ran back to the guild crying along the way. She went inside and sat down beside Akio and Levy, she tried to hold back the tears but Akio knew something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong Ira, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend after all" said Akio "we've been through thick and thin together, so tell me what's wrong".

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "me and Erza had a fight and we ended up breaking up" she sobbed. "OK come with me and Levy to my place so you can calm down for a bit, and then we can return to the guild" Akio told her.

So the three of them headed to Akio's place so Ira could calm down. After an hour of cyting, talking and many many cups of hot coco Ira finally calmed down and they headed back to the guild so they could take a job to take her mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for anyone that enjoyed the relationship of Irzaku. This chapter was soooooo hard to write. Again I'm so sorry. Feel free to leave a comment if what you thought of it. Also feel free to yell at me on ask on my tumblr if you need to. Again I'm sorry bout this.


End file.
